Lifetime Decisions
by ThatBrownEyedIrishGirl
Summary: Bamon. It has been six years since the events of Prom Night Pondering, and Damon and Bonnie are as happy as ever. However when an old flame returns, the gang find themselves fighting something they're not used to; a human. Sequel to 'Prom Night Pondering'.
1. Chapter 1

**Lifetime Decisions**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I'm free! I'm now a Junior (5th Year) and back with the sequel to Prom Night Pondering. **_**Finally.**_

**Review and enjoy!**

* * *

"No! I want red and _white _roses, not red and yellow! I don't care if that's a hundred dollars extra, the wedding is tomorrow!"

Bonnie Bennett laughed, maneuvering her Prius down the busy street.

"Caroline, don't make the florist cry."

"I only did that once," The blonde huffed, hanging up her phone,"Besides, I'm stressed! Elena's wedding is tomorrow and we haven't even picked up the cake."

The twenty-four year old witch put her car in park outside the bakery.

"Relax, Care, we're here now." Bonnie undid her seat belt,"We'll pick it up, bring it home, and you'll be home in time for Olivia."

A smile replaced Caroline's flustered expression at the thought of her boyfriend's five year old.

She hopped out of the car and flounced into the bakery, tapping the bell on the counter and gaining the attention of one of the staff.

"Collection," Caroline answered before the teenage boy could even ask,"Salvatore-Gilbert."

He nodded, and disappeared into the back.

Caroline turned around to face Bonnie.

"So, what cake are you gonna have for your wedding?"

Bonnie froze and slowly put the statue of the miniature newlyweds back from where she'd plucked it from,"I'm getting married?"

Caroline gave her a 'duh' look,"You have been with Damon for _six _years, Bon. It's pretty safe to say that you guys are in it for the long haul."

"Caroline, I'm twenty-four, and marriage is a huge step."

"But it's not like you haven't considered it."

"Well, no, but -"

"No way, Bonnie Bennett?!"

Bonnie frowned at the familiar voice, turning around.

"Jason!" She exclaimed happily, throwing her arms around the guy's neck.

"Look at you. Little Bonnie Bennett, all grown up." Jason's eyes landed on Caroline,"Hi, Caroline."

Caroline simply waved.

"So what are you doing in Mystic Falls?" Bonnie asked,"It's been years."

"My little sister's graduating tonight, and Elena invited me to her wedding. When she told me you'd be there, I knew I had to go."

Caroline, not liking the way Jason stared at her best friend, cleared her throat,"Yep, Bonnie will be there. With her _boyfriend_."

Jason's eyebrows rose,"You're seeing someone?"

Bonnie nodded, a soft smile appearing,"Elena's fiance's brother."

"You can meet him tomorrow." Caroline beamed mischievously, taking the large, three-tier cake from the teenager easily.

"You need some help with that?" Jason asked.

"Nope, I got it. Come on, Bon, your _boyfriend _is probably wondering where you are. Bye, Jason."

* * *

"He was just being friendly."

"That was not friendly, Bonnie, that was creepy. Didn't you see the cogs turning in his brain? He's up to something."

"Who's up to something?" Damon asked, opening the front door for them when they arrived. He greeted Bonnie with a kiss, and then groaned.

"Oh, don't tell me Klaus is on one of his 'I'm so evil, look at my fangs' rants again."

Caroline glared at him,"That's my boyfriend you're talking about, and no, we're talking about this guy, Jason, Bonnie's ex."

Bonnie held up a finger,"Ah, no, I never dated him. We hung out a few times and he's totally normal."

"You say that now, but I _will _tell you 'I told you so' when they find those bodies in his basement."

Bonnie snorted,"Okay, _Crazy_, give Damon the cake and go spend time with your future step-daughter. Klaus only has her on the weekends."

* * *

Shortly after Caroline left, Damon sat down on the couch, and his girlfriend flopped down on top of him, laying horizontally.

"You okay, babe?"

"Tired." She replied,"Caroline was dragging me around _all _day. I can't wait for Stelena to get married already so I can just take a nap." Bonnie adjusted herself so she could sit up and look at him, playing with the hair on the back of his neck after winding her arms around him,"What'd you do all day?"

"Got my suit. The guy had no idea what he was about to experience when we walked in." Damon chuckled, running his fingertips up and down the length of her jean-clad thigh,"Within ten minutes, Stefan was in one of those horrendous blue prom suits and Matt was in a kilt."

Bonnie laughed,"If Matt shows up in a kilt, Caroline's head may just explode."

"Speaking of Vampire Barbie, who is this Jason guy?"

"My old next door neighbor. He had a crush on me, and I tutored him. That's it."

"So Caroline's just being dramatic?"

"When isn't she?" Bonnie smiled,"Why, you worried about me?"

"Well, you don't worry about yourself. Someone has to do it." Damon teased, squeezing her knee,"I'd rather you didn't end up as one of those bodies in the basement."

"I'll do my best." Bonnie grinned, ruffling his black hair,"Besides, you can meet him tomorrow; Elena invited him to the wedding, and you can see that he's totally normal."

Bonnie planted a kiss on his cheek and stood up, walking away.

Damon pouted, his eyes following her,"Where are you going?"

"To get dressed. Elena's bachelorette party is tonight, remember?"

"I thought it was last week."

"I was supposed to be, but then that werewolf attacked."

"Right. Well, no strippers!" Damon called jokingly as Bonnie took off running up to their bedroom.

"No promises!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Lifetime Decisions**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Sorry about the late update. I barely had time to breathe yesterday, let alone sit down and type up a new chapter, but it's here now, so yay! **

**Don't forget to review, but most importantly, enjoy!**

**Note: 'Damn it, Jim! I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker!'... Except, I really am neither. **

**What I'm saying is, there is some medical stuff in this chapter, and as I stated above, I'm not a doctor, so if any of it is wrong, I apologize. All that I had was Google.  
**

* * *

**"**You caught the bouquet..."

Bonnie jumped, whirling around in the bathroom to find Caroline standing by one of the stalls. They were at Stefan and Elena's wedding, which had gone great. The couple were happily married, dancing the night away, and as Caroline had just reminded her, Bonnie had been the one to catch the bouquet, which had been accidental.

"Caroline! I am way too young to have a heart attack."

"Sorry," The blonde giggled,"I'm just saying."

"Just because I caught it doesn't mean it's an obligation for me to get married."

"No, but maybe it's a sign from the universe." She hinted, nudging Bonnie.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, exiting the bathroom with her friend.

Caroline gasped, setting a hand on Bonnie's shoulder,"Uh, oh."

"What?" Bonnie was immediately on the defense, her green eyes scanning the reception for any signs of trouble.

"Damon is talking to Jason."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, finding her boyfriend,"So?"

"I'm telling you, Bonnie, he's creepy."

"Caroline, you're being paranoid. Just ask Damon."

"Ask Damon what?" Damon asked, stopping beside Bonnie and setting his hand on her waist.

"You talked to him, do you think Jason is creepy?"

Damon shook his head,"No, he seems fine to me."

Bonnie nodded thankfully, shrugging at Caroline,"See? Nothing to worry about. Now if you excuse me, I'm being summoned by Mrs. Salvatore."

Caroline and Damon watched her go, and Caroline opened her mouth to plead her case only to have Damon interrupt her.

"He's creepy."

Caroline paused, and then sighed in relief,"Thank you! What'd he say?"

"Not much, but it was just the vibes. He's planning something for sure."

"How are we supposed to find out what that something is?"

Damon chuckled, slinging his arm around Caroline's shoulder loosely,"Oh, Caroline. Sweet, innocent Caroline." He tapped her head,"So much to learn."

* * *

When Damon woke up the next morning, he sent a quick text to Caroline, telling her to meet him in the Grill.

He slipped out of bed, leaning down and kissing Bonnie's head before getting dressed, grabbing his keys and leaving the house.

Caroline was already there, sitting in a booth with her arms folded.

"Now will you tell me what we're doing?"

"We are going to stalk."

Caroline's eyebrows shot into her hairline at his casual admission,"Seriously?"

"Don't look at me like that; you girls do it all the time. I've been in the same room."

"On Facebook! Not in real life."

Damon waved her off, and Caroline spotted Jason walk in. She kicked Damon under the table to get his attention and nodded her head in Jason's direction. Damon nodded and flagged down the waiter.

"I'll take a bourbon, and, Blondie, what do you want?"

"Just a water, thanks." Caroline smiled at the waiter, and then frowned,"Why the drinks?"

"Keeping up appearances." Damon shrugged,"And I want bourbon." He nodded towards a redhead that Jason was talking to,"Who's the girl?"

"That's his sister. Maybe we were wrong, maybe we are just being paranoid."

"I don't think so." Damon watched his sister slip a laminated key card from her pocket and hand it to her brother,"C'mon, we're on the move."

Caroline sighed and followed him out, getting into his car compliantly. They watched Jason cross the road and climb into his own car before driving down the street.

Damon was quick to follow.

* * *

It was like a scene from a comedy movie.

Damon and Caroline sat in the waiting room of the local hospital, newspapers hiding their faces.

Jason walked passed them, holding a paper bag and was oblivious to their presence.

Damon tossed the newspaper to one side,"What does he have?"

"I didn't see."

"That's where they keep the important stuff." Damon remembered,"Stuff strong enough to knock out a grizzly."

"Why would he be looking for something like that?"

Damon glanced at her sideways,"How am I supposed to know? First, we find out what he got."

Caroline nodded,"Right, and how do we do that?"

Damon rolled his eyes and stood up.

"We talk to someone on the inside."

* * *

"Why am I doing this?"

Meredith Fell sighed, keying in the password and flipping on the light.

"Because we asked so nicely." Damon chirped behind her, passing her and slipping into the room.

"You didn't catch any glimpse of what he took?"

"Nope. It was in a paper bag." Caroline told her. Meredith nodded, moving towards the register.

"Well, he had to have access," Meredith located the last doctor to sign in,"Dr. Thompson."

"Jason's father." Caroline snapped her fingers.

"He's not in work today."

"His sister must have smuggled it from her house." Damon realized,"Hey, I've got something."

Meredith and Caroline walked over as Damon picked a bottle up from the floor,"What is this stuff?"

Meredith took it,"It's Propofol. We use it for general anesthesia. It's an injection."

"What would Jason need with that?"

"I don't know." Damon shrugged,"How long is someone unconscious under this?"

"With a small dose, a few hours. It only takes a few minutes to work, maybe about five."

Caroline crossed her arms, tilting her head inquisitively,"And how long does it take to wear off."

"Depends on the dose, but it could be anywhere from ten minutes to a few hours. It's not dangerous at all."

"No, but with Jason, it could be." Damon headed for the door,"Come on, Blondie. We should tell Bonnie."

"What if she doesn't believe us?"

"She will. Thanks, Meredith."

"Be careful!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Lifetime Decisions**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Sorry for the late update, but if you read the author's note of my main story 'Vampire Diaries: Evanna-verse' (chapter six), you'll understand. Anywho, enjoy and review.**

**That totally just rhymed! *does nerdy fist pump***

* * *

Bonnie was enjoying her lazy day when the doorbell rang.

Pushing her body into an upright position, she approached the front door and opened it up, a smile appearing on her face.

"Hey, Jason."

"Hey!" He grinned,"Elena told me this was where you lived now, and I thought I'd pay you a visit. It's my last day in Mystic Falls."

Bonnie pouted,"Boo! Come on in."

Jason followed her inside, his eyes roaming over the interior,"Cool place."

"Can't take credit." Bonnie shrugged,"It was in my boyfriend's family for generations."

"That makes it ten times more awesome." Jason chuckled.

"Hey, can I get you anything? A snack, a drink?"

"I'll take a coke, thank you."

Bonnie nodded,"A coke it is. Sure you don't want anything else?"

"Nope. I'm not staying here long."

"Okay. Be right back."

Jason nodded slowly, watching her go.

"Can't wait."

* * *

"Damon, this is beyond creepy."

Damon rolled his eyes, breaking the lock on Jason's apartment. He pushed the door open and turned back to face Caroline.

"We need evidence to support our case, Blondie, and if we're going to find anything solid, we'll find it in his lair."

"We're breaking and entering. It's illegal."

"So is taking an unregistered amount of anesthetic from a local hospital for non-medical reasons, I'm sure." Damon scoffed, and then frowned,"Ooh, wait... we can't get in. We're dead."

Caroline rolled her eyes,"You're an idiot."

"Sometimes I make bad decisions."

Caroline huffed, pulling her phone from her pocket and dialing a familiar number,"Hey, Matt, I need a favor."

* * *

Bonnie returned with the two glasses and sat down, making herself comfortable.

"So, what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"I just thought we could hang out. It's not everyday I'm in Mystic Falls."

"That's true." Bonnie smiled,"Why did you move away?"

"That's not important." Jason grinned, reaching over and squeezing her hand.

Bonnie smiled, though the gesture made her uncomfortable enough to slide back.

Jason carelessly reached for his glass, only to knock it over. It fell onto the ground, spilling the beverage everywhere and sending shards of glass into various spots.

Immediately, they both hopped up.

"Oh, gosh, I am so sorry!"

"It's no biggie." Bonnie shrugged,"I'll get paper towels."

Jason's eyes followed her out again and he quickly pulled a small vial from his pocket, uncapping it and pouring the store-bought liquid into her glass. It was amazing what you could find in the world today.

When Bonnie returned, he helped her clean the mess up and she replaced his coke.

"Sorry again."

"Jason, seriously, I couldn't tell you how many times I have broken stuff." Bonnie giggled, taking a gulp of her drink. She frowned at the bitter taste, but shook it off.

"Well, to us clumsy people." Jason held up his glass for her to clink, and Bonnie raised hers, taking an obligatory swig that finished the glass.

She put a hand to her head,"Woah, head rush."

"Are you okay?"

Bonnie looked up, only to jump back startled when she realized how close his face actually was.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bonnie shied away from his overbearing presence, standing up quickly. She headed over to the table, locating her bag and finding her cell phone.

"I'm just gonna call Damon and tell him to pick me up some painkillers on the way home. I think I'm getting a - oh!"

Jason's hand slid around her mouth, locking her in place as something pricked through the delicate skin of her neck.

Bonnie struggled against him, only making the liquid inject faster.

Pretty soon, her body slumped and she was out cold.

* * *

"Just so you know, if we get caught, I'm pretending I was compelled." Matt wagged his finger at the two as he arrived outside Jason's apartment.

Both vampires rolled their eyes as he stepped into the apartment.

"What am I even looking for?"

"Anything incriminating." Damon offered,"Like, bodies in the closet."

Matt hesitantly opened the closet door,"Nope. All clear."

"See if you can get into his computer." Caroline called, leaning against the wall.

Matt found it, and switched it on,"It's not password protected. I'm bringing it to you guys."

Damon snatched it from him the second he was able to, sitting on the ground, Caroline and Matt on either side, as he brought up Jason's search history.

"Fast-acting anesthetics, where to find fast-acting anesthetics, how long does an anesthetic take to work-slash-wear off... and last but not least, where to find a binding potion?"

"Binding potion?" Caroline repeated,"Sounds magical."

"It is." Damon was about to whip out his phone and call his girlfriend to check on her when Matt's voice stopped them.

"Wait, what's that?"

Matt directed their eyes to a file on the desktop, labelled 'BB'. Damon wasted no time in clicking on it, and he was sure that if his heart could still beat, it would have stopped right there.

Pictures of Bonnie filled the entire folder, the numbers well into the hundreds, ranging from pictures he had taken off sites such as Facebook, and pictures taken from a distance.

Damon gulped,"He's stalking Bonnie."

They sat in a shocked silence for only a few seconds before Caroline smacked Damon's arm three times to emphasise her words.

"This is why people should listen to me!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Lifetime Decisions**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Damon burst through the door of the boarding house, his blue eyes frantically scanning the area as Matt and Caroline ran in behind him.

"Bonnie!" He called into the silent house,"Bon, you here?"

"I'll try her cell again." Matt offered,"Maybe she went out."

Caroline bit her lip nervously, watching Damon disappear upstairs in search of the witch. Matt pressed the green phone symbol on his phone, pressing it to his ear and waiting.

A low vibration caught Caroline's attention, and she moved further into the living room, locating Bonnie's phone laying on the rug. Picking it up, her eyes welled with tears.

"Maybe she just left it at home." Matt attempted, squeezing Caroline's shoulder.

"Matt, she's a girl - no girl leaves the house without their phone."

Damon sped back into the living room,"She's not here. Damn it, I shouldn't have left her alone."

"You didn't know." Matt was now trying to comfort Damon.

"Jason took her." Caroline stated the obvious,"Why would he do that and why - why Bonnie?"

"Because he's obsessed with her." Another voice spoke from the doorway.

Damon's eyes widened, his head snapping around to face Katherine. After receiving the cure, she had just gone and turned herself anyway, making the whole thing redundant.

"Katherine..." He said slowly,"How do you know?"

"I've been lurking." Katherine answered simply,"You didn't think I actually strayed too far from Mystic Falls, did you? Why would I do that when all the fun is here?"

"Are you here to help or to taunt, because if it's the latter, I am not above vervaining your ass." Damon warned.

Katherine rolled her eyes,"I'm here to help, Damon. I don't know where the witch's stalker went, but I know how to find him."

Caroline folded her arms over her chest, tilting her head to one side as she inquired.

"How?"

"Ah, not so fast; I want something first."

Matt sighed,"Of course."

Damon's jaw clenched, the vampire quickly getting frustrated.

"And what's that?"

"Protection." Katherine answered him.

"Done. How do we find Bonnie?"

"There's a witch in Macon that can help us."

"Macon?" Caroline exclaimed, her voice rising an octave or two,"That's like, nine hours from here! Jason could be anywhere by then."

"It's the only shot at finding Bonnie you have." Katherine reminded her,"The only problem is, this witch hates me."

Turning to Damon, a hand on her hip, she raised an eyebrow.

"She'll probably want to kill me. But if _you _call her, and tell her that a _Bennett witch_ is in danger, she'll come running."

"And who is _she_?" Matt asked pointedly.

Damon remained staring at Katherine as he answered, wondering why he hadn't thought of it himself.

"Lucy."

* * *

Everything was dark.

Bonnie struggled against the fatigue, slowly opening her eyes up and surveying the area. She was in a basement, tied to a chair with duct tape covering her mouth. Rolling her eyes, she tested the strength of the rope tied around her wrists, figuring out it wouldn't unravel easily.

_Great, just what I needed..._

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and attempted to recall how she'd ended up here.

Jason.

Oh, that son of a bitch drugged her!

Even with this knowledge, Bonnie didn't really begin to panic until she closed her eyes again, saying a spell in her head to free herself, only to open them and realize the spell hadn't worked.

Frowning, she tried again, and got the same result.

Her magic was gone!

"It's amazing what you can find on the internet these days." Jason's sly voice pierced the veil of silence, his smug features revealing themselves from behind the dark shadows.

He held up a small vial,"Binding potion. The witch who sold it to me offered up every bit of information I needed. Don't worry, your powers will be back in a few weeks."

Bonnie's cursing was muffled behind the duct tape as he stepped forward.

Jason chuckled,"I can't believe how easy this was. My sister stole my father's ID card from the house, thinking I was gonna smuggle some painkillers outta the vault for her and her little stoner friends. And of course, I owe you big time - you're so trusting."

He ripped the duct tape from her mouth, and despite the painful stinging it left behind, Bonnie pushed it aside and spoke.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why?!" Jason grew angry,"Maybe because this was the only way you would actually pay attention to me."

"What?"

"I've loved you forever, Bonnie." He caressed her face, ignoring how she jerked away from his touch,"But you were always so tied up with your little friends, and then that Gilbert kid - I never had a chance. So I moved on, knowing that one day I'd come back for you."

He reared his hand back, and the next brush of his hand against her face was a stark contrast to the first.

He slapped her.

"Only to find out that you had been unfaithful again. That Damon guy? What does he have that I don't, huh, Bonnie?"

"Sanity."

The snarky reply came out before she even had a chance to stop herself, and she kicked herself internally, bracing herself for the next slap.

Instead, Jason chuckled.

"No, I'll tell you what he has that I don't, Bonnie. He has a shallow grave."

Bonnie's heart stopped, her green eyes snapping back up to his evil ones. She gulped.

"What did you do to him?"

"You don't need to worry about that. He's no longer a problem for us."

Bonnie called after him, her heart suddenly racing again as the meaning settled in on her. Was Damon dead?

The door to the basement slammed closed, and she heard the bolt of the lock.

Bonnie bowed her head, and cried.

* * *

**Aw, now I feel all Katherine-y and evil. **_**Wonderful...**_

**Speaking of Katherine - she's back! Yay!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this evil chapter of mine, and don't forget to review.**

**~EmBee.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lifetime Decisions**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**This chapter is kinda crappy, and I apologize, I'm not feeling that well. **

**The next one (also the last one) will be better, I promise.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to review :)**

* * *

Damon sighed, knocking back a shot and tapping his fingers impatiently on the arm of the chair.

Sat in the library, he played with Bonnie's phone, flipping it over between his hands absentmindedly.

He switched it on, typed in the password, and smiled when a picture of them together popped up on the screen. Her green eyes sparkled at him, and she looked so beautiful.

Damon shook his head, running a hand through his hair.

Where was Lucy?

It had already gotten dark, and he didn't like the idea of Bonnie out there alone, especially when she couldn't protect herself. Sitting at home, unable to help wasn't something Damon was used to, and it definitely wasn't something he liked.

All that he could think of was how the night was supposed to be so different.

Standing up, Damon headed over to his desk. He reached down and opened the top drawer, pulling it open and digging in the back for the small velvet box.

The engagement ring shone back at him. He knew Bonnie would love it; it was old-fashioned, and the girl seemed to have a love of antiques. It had belonged to his mother.

"I called Lucy, and she's on her way so - what is that?"

Damon jumped, snapping the box closed on his finger.

"Ah! Damn it! Son of a -"

"Is that a -?!"

Damon sped over to Caroline, clamping his hand over her mouth,"Sh!"

Caroline mumbled unintelligibly behind his hand, ending her overjoyed exclamation with a stifled squeal.

Damon waited patiently,"You done?"

The blonde nodded, and he removed his hand.

"Good."

"I can't believe this! This is amazing." Caroline beamed, her voice lower,"You're actually gonna do it."

Surprising him, Caroline threw her arms around his neck,"Congratulations!"

"Care, we have to get Bonnie back first."

"Oh, we will." Caroline nodded assuredly,"It's destiny, okay; Bonnie is your epic love."

"Knock, knock, hope I'm not interrupting." Katherine appeared at the doorway,"Lucy's here."

* * *

Bonnie was all out of tears.

Bonnie was heartbroken, but she felt numb inside. Like it wasn't real, and she'd wake up beside Damon at any moment now.

When the bolt of the door slid open with a clang, Bonnie sighed, straightening up in the seat.

Jason descended the stairs, holding a glass of water.

"Thought you might be thirsty."

He pressed the glass to her lips, and she turned her head stubbornly.

"Fine, don't drink; your loss." Jason set the glass to one side, pulling a chair up and sitting across from her.

Bonnie turned back to face him, narrowing her eyes and pursing her lips,"What is your plan, Jason? People are going to know I'm missing."

"I told you; I took care of Damon."

"I'm not talking about Damon," She swallowed thickly,"I'm talking about my friends, and my parents, and my boss. People are going to catch on."

"But by that time, you and I will already be married and you'll see that I'm right for you, and so will everyone else. People will understand that this?" He pointed between himself and Bonnie,"It's destiny."

"You really are a creep."

"That's what my last girlfriend said."

"I'd imagine." Bonnie closed her eyes, shaking her head.

Jason stood up then,"Well, I know you can't exactly sleep well in that chair, but keeping you incapacitated is for your own good. You should rest; our wedding is in two days."

Bonnie's eyes snapped open wide,"Wait, what?!"

"It's exciting, isn't it? We'll finally be man and wife."

"I don't want to marry you."

"You only think that because you're upset. Soon you'll realize that this was how it was meant to be. Damon's not here, you don't have to pretend that you love him anymore. Six years with him is nothing compared to the life we'll have together."

Bonnie glared up at him,"If this is how you think a relationship is supposed to be, you have no idea what love is."

"I know what love is, Bonnie. It's you who is confused."


	6. Chapter 6

**Lifetime Decisions**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Oh! Last chapter - how did this happen? **

**Well, I would just like to say that writing this story has been really fun, and I'm so glad to have been able to communicate with all of you beautiful people. I hope you enjoy this chapter, 'cause I would really hate to disappoint.**

* * *

Jason hummed as he maneuvered his way through the kitchen, getting the last of what he needed ready.

His guest was supposed to arrive any minute now, and Bonnie had fallen asleep downstairs, unknowingly helping him with his plan.

This new plan was a spur of the moment thing, when he sat down and began thinking of vampirism. What was so bad about it, being able to spend eternity with the one you loved?

And he knew that Bonnie would come around to him; she had hated that idiotic leech and had fallen in love with him. Jason was convinced the same would happen for him.

After all, he was only doing it for her benefit. Her supposed 'friends' were supportive of her relationship with Damon, so he knew all along that he had to be the one to snap her out of her delusion.

Though his new problem posed another problem; Bonnie thought Damon was dead.

Jason shook his head, ridding himself off his doubt. No, come tomorrow morning, Jason would be able to take care of that issue, no problem.

Smiling, he leaned back against the counter, folding his arms and taking a celebratory sip of wine.

He could see it now; Bonnie and Jason, taking the world by storm. Finally, he would be _someone_, and most importantly, he would get the girl.

Nothing was more perfect.

When the doorbell rang, he hopped up excitedly, and hurried to welcome his guest of honor.

"Thank you for coming."

The vampire raised an eyebrow,"Have you got the witch?"

"She's downstairs. Please, come in."

* * *

"What happened to Bonnie?" Lucy demanded to know, striding into the Salvatore House.

"She was taken." Matt explained as Damon, Katherine and Caroline returned to the living room.

"By what? Vampire, witch, werewolf - ?"

"A human." Katherine answered.

Lucy's eyes landed on Katherine,"I thought you were in the tomb."

"I was." Katherine shrugged easily,"Now I'm not."

"I can see that." She raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Damon,"Care to explain?"

"This guy called Jason kidnapped Bonnie, and used a binding potion on her, which means she's out there somewhere, defenseless. Katherine figured you could, what was it you said?"

"I figured you could scry for her." Katherine shrugged,"You've done it before."

Lucy sighed and nodded,"How long has she been missing?"

"We're not sure." Caroline pouted.

Damon thought back,"I haven't seen her since I woke up this morning. She was asleep when I left, and I haven't spoken to her since - not for lack of trying."

Lucy nodded again,"Okay, I'll need a map - Of Virginia. If this guy is human, I doubt he has gotten very far. And I need something belonging to Bonnie. A hairbrush or toothbrush or something."

Damon nodded and sped off, returning only a few seconds later with the supplies.

Lucy lay the map out on a table, and rooted through her bag for a crystal, one she used for protection. It wasn't specifically made for scrying, but Lucy had no other choice but to use it.

"Okay," She positioned the crystal so that it hovered over the map,"Let's find our girl."

* * *

Bonnie was drifting.

She wasn't entirely asleep, but her eyelids still refused to open out of pure exhaustion. The only thing she wanted was Damon, and knowing she would never see him again only made her want to fall asleep and never wake up.

Not if waking up meant she would be forced to marry Jason, when the only person she could imagine herself spending the rest of her life with was dead.

Bonnie smiled sadly in her slumber; If she had have been told that one day, she would admit that she wanted to marry _Damon Salvatore_, she would have laughed and checked whoever told her into a mental hospital.

But now that he was gone, Bonnie wanted nothing more than to be with him. She wanted to go back in time and relive the moments they had together, good and bad, because she knew that no matter what had happened between them, every glance, every word, and yes, even every insult, had eventually led to something beautiful.

Something sharp pierced her neck, and Bonnie gasped in pain, her eyes snapping open.

Something was injected into her, and she fought against her restraints, breathing heavily out of panic.

"Is it done?" She heard Jason ask, his tone joyous.

"My blood is in her system."

Bonnie froze; hearing those words never meant something good.

"Jason, what are you doing?" She yelled at him.

"Making sure we'll be together forever."

Suddenly, a pale and hawk-like face loomed up in front of her, and the man bared his fangs.

"You don't remember me, do you?" The vampire asked,"Of course you don't. Why would you? We never actually met; you just killed my family."

Bonnie frowned,"What?"

"You killed them all. My father, my brother. My sister was a victim of Klaus, but my father and my brother? It all boiled down to you."

Bonnie's eyes widened,"Are you... you're talking about Luka, a-and Jonas?"

"They didn't deserve to die."

"No they didn't." Bonnie agreed,"And I didn't kill them. God, what is with everyone and being crazy lately?!"

Jason sighed, rolling his eyes,"Can we move along please?"

"Very sorry," Bonnie spat bitterly,"Hate to keep you waiting."

Jason ignored her,"She gets crabby, don't listen to her. Okay, what's next?"

The vampire slowly walked towards Jason,"You have my blood in your system, so... now, you die."

The vampire reached up and snapped Jason's neck, hearing Bonnie gasp as Jason's body fell unceremoniously to the hard floor.

The vampire grinned wickedly at her,"And now... it's your turn."

Bonnie was helpless to defend herself as he sped towards her, and bit into her neck.

* * *

Lucy twirled the crystal over the map, her eyes closed as she focused on her magic.

"A-ha! I've got something."

In seconds, they were all crowded around the map.

"She's in South Richmond."

"That's about forty-five minutes from here," Damon headed for the door,"Petrova, Blondie, you two are with me. Matt and Lucy, stay here and wait for us to come back."

"Hey!" Lucy called after Damon,"Give him an extra few hits from me."

Matt nodded in agreement.

"And me!"

* * *

Everything around the small ranch house was quiet.

Damon silently broke the lock on the door, and hesitantly stepped over the threshold.

Once inside, Katherine grabbed his arm and Caroline's, drawing the attention to herself.

"How did we get in?"

Damon wondered that himself, and then came to the conclusion,"Jason's dead?"

"So it's safe." Caroline relaxed,"You think Bonnie's still here?"

The blonde didn't wait for an answer, turning back into the house and calling out.

"Bon, we're here to rescue - ah!"

Damon barely had the time to tackle Caroline to safety as the arrow shot out, narrowly missing the blonde's heart and getting Damon in the shoulder.

Katherine gasped, and sped towards the vampire, knocking the crossbow from his hands and slamming him back into the wall.

He fought back, and Katherine was just about to plunge an arrow into his heart when Damon called out.

"No, he can help us." Damon angrily tore the arrow from his arm, and sped over, plunging it into the vampire's stomach and twisting it,"Where's Bonnie?"

"You're too late. It's already happened."

Katherine grabbed the arrow and gave it a rough twist of her own,"What is?"

"See for yourself. They're downstairs."

Damon staked him, and hurried down the stairs into the basement. He saw Bonnie laying slumped on the ground, free from her restraints, but not moving.

Jason, however, stirred.

Damon hauled him off the floor and slammed him into the wall,"What did you do?!"

"I saved her from you!" Jason growled, his new fangs glistening with hunger.

Caroline bent down beside Bonnie's body,"No, no, Bon!"

Katherine gently pushed the blubbering vampire beside and felt for Bonnie's pulse,"She's dead, Damon. I'm sorry."

Between Katherine's words and Caroline's desperate sobs, Damon couldn't handle it, and he dragged Jason back onto the ground, repeatedly landing hit after hit, tears openly spilling down his face.

Katherine didn't like the sympathy she felt as she watched Caroline sob as she leaned against the wall, and Damon get out everything he felt by using the stupid lunatic as his punching bag.

Through the emotional chaos, it was only she was noticed the slight twitch of Bonnie's hand.

"Damon..." She called.

He ignored her, grabbing the arrow he still held and angrily plunging it into Jason's chest.

Jason let out a cry of pain, and shriveled up. Damon threw the arrow away from him and practically toppled off Jason's body, frozen as he sat on the ground, his hands covering his face briefly before they ran through his hair.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and sighed.

"Katherine, I don't want your sympathy."

"You're not getting it." Katherine quipped, a little happier than she should have sounded.

Damon frowned, glancing over his shoulder to see -

"Bonnie?"

"Hey..." She smiled shyly, and then began to cry when he pulled her down to him, hugging her tightly.

"I thought you were dead," He whispered brokenly, planting kisses all over her face.

Bonnie kissed his lips, before wrapping her arms around his shoulders and burying her face in his neck.

"So did I."

Bonnie pulled back, her smile lighting up her face as she stared lovingly at Damon.

Suddenly, they were both jolted when Caroline pounced on top of them both.

"Oh, my God, I was so scared!"

Bonnie shared a look with the love of her life, laughing with him.

"It's okay, Caroline. It's over now."

* * *

"I've never actually sat on a rooftop before." Was what Bonnie said to him when he appeared.

Damon sat down beside her, tucking her into his arms,"So why start now?"

"Because A) I can, and B) isn't that what all the cheesy stories end with? The girl, sitting on the rooftop, staring up at the stars."

"I guess. How does it feel?"

"Ridiculous, and over-rated. I'm making myself sick."

Damon chuckled, planting a kiss on her shoulder,"And how do _you _feel?"

"Damon..."

"I know becoming a vampire wasn't in your life plan, but -"

"I was actually going to say," Bonnie cut him off with a sweet kiss,"I feel fine. Like, nothing's really changed, but everything has. It's ... neutral. I don't know, I don't have a real answer for you now. Ask me again in twenty years."

Damon couldn't help the smile that spread across his face,"You still plan on being with me in twenty years?"

Bonnie blushed,"It's like I said, you're stuck with me."

"Well, good, 'cause that makes this a little less daunting."

"What are you talking about?"

Damon took the black box from his jacket pocket and held it out in front of her face, resting his head on her shoulder.

Bonnie gasped softly, taking the box and opening it up,"Is this what I think it is?"

"It was my mother's." Damon whispered,"She told me to give it to the _one _girl who meant the world to me. Who I would do anything for, and would spend the rest of my life loving. I kept it with me all these years, but now, it's time you have it. Bonnie Bennett, will you marry me?"

Bonnie turned in his arms,"Damon Salvatore, I would love nothing more than to marry you. Now come here and kiss me before I start bawling."

Damon chuckled,"One more thing."

He took the box from her hands and gently took the ring out, holding her hand as he slid it on her finger,"Perfect fit and everything."

Bonnie giggled when a tear cascaded down her cheek,"Damn it, see what you do?"

Damon cupped her cheeks and swooped down, capturing her lips passionately.

Soon after, Bonnie hopped off his lap, still holding his hand.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to tell Caroline! Come on, she's gonna want to squeal at you too."

Damon stood up, and watched her skip away, a smile on his face.

_Mrs. Bonnie Salvatore._

Oh, yeah. He liked the sound of that.

* * *

**Ah! *sniff* That made me emotional - damn it! I'm not that great with writing cutesy things, but I did my best for you guys, and hey, who doesn't love a happy ending?**

**Well, my sister, but she's just odd.**

**Anyway, that's it for this mini-fic, and I'll miss writing for it. **

**Keep an eye out for more Bamon stories from me - I am definitely not done writing for these two, and thank you all for sticking with me so long.**

**Love you all, friends!**

**~ EmBee.**


End file.
